Heavy in Your Arms
by No Username Needed
Summary: My love has concrete feet, my love's an iron ball wrapped around your ankles over the waterfall. This love of mine they call Dance, could end my life. *Summary sucks, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't you just love Ethan & Tara dating! Ahh love it love it love it! They are adorable. I also really enjoyed the whole Abigail/Sammy plot about her not eating so I decided to write it about it. I might write about Tara and Ethan when I can think of a cute storyline.**

**This _might_ be a one shot. I'll see how it goes..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I barked at my partner, when he failed to lift me up. "Ever heard of working out?"

"Yes. I do it everyday after class, thank you." He huffed and puffed as he tried to lift me again.

I sighed. "Well, you need to do it more often."

He stuck his tongue at me teasingly. "I don't see you lifting weights."

"I go to Pilates class every morning and afternoon." I gulped on my water bottle.

He licked his lips and wiped sweat off his forhead. "Maybe we should take a break."

I shook my head frantically as I stretched out my legs. "I'm not taking a break! My semester grade depends on this one exam, and I'm not screwing it up! You can leave and get an F, but I'm not leaving out of this room with you if you do!"

He nodded. "Okay, okay. Let's just start from the beginning."

He pressed play on the radio, and the music started. We both danced to the choreography, and I became nervous as we reached the lift. Sammy twirled me and he picked me up and _actually_ lifted me.

We hugged and I looked into his eyes. I pulled away, blushing madly.

"That was great!"

He smiled. "We actually did it."

He grabbed his bag, and I stopped him.

"We're not stopping..not yet. It's not that late."

He looked at me bewildered. "It's past midnight. I need my sleep."

I sighed and stumbled. I suddenly felt dizzy and light headed.

"Woah! Are you okay?" Sammy grinned at me.

I breathed heavier than usual. "Y-yeah..totally."

"Here." He handed me a half of a sandwich. I gulped at the sight.

_So many calories..and fat..and carbs.. I'll blow up like a balloon if I stuff my face with that._

"You should have something to eat. I can hear your stomach growling all the way over here." He laughed softly, until I wouldn't take it.

"Abigail, you need to eat something. Your body needs fuel, like a fire needs wood."

I shook my head. "It's way too late to even think about food."

He frowned. "Have you..have you even ate today?" He cleared his throat. "I haven't seen you eat since they announced the date of exams, and that was last week."

I swallowed loudly. "I have..you just haven't paid any attention."

"Abigail, this isn't right." He didn't believe me.

I growled. "I'm fine."

He looked deep in my eyes, as if into my soul. "You're not fine..this is dangerous. You're beautiful the way you are..you don't need to not eat."

I frown. "I gotta go."

I picked up my things and ignored Sammy until he yelled.

"I'll tell Dr. Whiggs unless you tell him yourself."

I turned around and yelled. "You're not telling a soul! And I'm sure as hell not either!"

He flinched. He's never heard me cuss or yell like that.

"Okay." He sighed.

"I won't tell. I promise."

I smiled. "Good." I walked off and cleared my throat. "I'll see you in class."

.

.

.

"Thank you, for telling me. I'm gonna call the teacher she's with right now." Dr. Whiggs smiled at me.

I sighed. "Abigail's gonna be so mad at me."

He smiled sadly. "Samuel, this is a life or death situation. You did the right thing."

I nodded, not believing the last part. Dr. Whiggs dialed a number and told her teacher to send her 's gonna hate me..

"You!" She yelled at me as soon as she came in.

"Abigail, I can explain. I-"

She sobbed. "How dare you! You promised, Sammy! You promised!"

Dr. Whiggs held her back as she tried to hit me.

And that's when it hit me..mentally. I looked at her frail, weak body and almost gasped. Abigail really does need serious help..

How could I not notice this?

I let it go this far..I did.

This is all my fault. The girl I love and care about could die.

"I hate you! How could you? I thought you were better than this! I thought you-"

She unexpectedly fell on the floor and Dr. Whiggs barely catched her.

She hyperventilated. She began to sweat "I-I can't breathe!"

"Call an ambulance."

I dialed emergency hotline quicker than I could process the situation. My fingers moved like lightning.

"Hello, I need an ambulance at the National Academy of Dance."

"My friend just fainted and she's barely breathing!"

"Please hurry!"

And then the scariest thought came in my head, and I instantly regretted it.

Abigail could die..

* * *

**Should I continue or not?**

**~read, review, subscribe, whatever ya like~**

**Love you guys! **

**No Username Needed.**


	2. Chapter 2

I** decided this would be a two shot**; **therefore, this is the last chapter.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

****"Hey, Mrs. Armstrong." We hugged.

"Hello, Samuel. Are you here to see Abigail?"

I nodded. "Yes. May I?"

Mrs. Armstrong smiled. "Come in."

I came in the house, which was more like a mansion.

"She's upstairs, first door on the right."

I nodded and walked up the stairs. I entered the first door on the right of the hall to see Abigail watching TV in her bed.

"What do _you_ want?" She clenched her jaw.

"I came to see how you." I sat down next to her and she scooted away.

"Thanks to you I'm going to rehab for my so-called Anorexia. So I guess you win." She bowed her head.

I shook my head. "This isn't about me or you winning. It's about my best friend being happy and safe."

"I was before you came in the picture." She muttered under her breath.

"I know you hate me right now but later you'll thank me." I stood.

She looked at me and harshly replied. "I will _never_ thank you, Sammy."

I sighed, feeling defeated.

"Bye, Abigail." I whispered and walked out of the room.

"Wait!" She stopped me. I turned around to see her standing by her door.

"What, Abigai-"

She cut me off with a sweet, lingering kiss, which was fine with me. I kissed her back. She added tongue and I played with her tongue. We pulled away for breath.

"Wow." Abigail blushed.

"That was nice of you, considering you hate me." I laughed.

She shook her head. "I can't stay mad at you for long, you know that."

I smiled.

"I love you, Sammy." She blurted out and covered her mouth with her hand.

I blushed and lifted her hand from her face.

"I love you, too Abigail."

We smiled.

"I'm sorry for being so..heavy in your arms." She told me.

I looked at her. "Abigail, you're not even fat. Quit saying that."

"No, Sammy, it's just a metaphor. It means sorry being such a burden."

I nodded. "Well, apology accepted."

* * *

**The End.**

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
